


[not] Paranoid

by sotoayam



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Begin Again, He cherishes him alot, I dont know if it is fluff enough, It should be fluff, M/M, While changmin rolls his eyes comically, Yunho is really paranoid when it comes to changmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotoayam/pseuds/sotoayam
Summary: He waited with expectation. Really... he was not paranoid at all





	[not] Paranoid

It was a good day, a good time, and a good mood to meet his long time partner. He knew that his partner would be here soon but then he never got over the expectation that rose after they got separated, even if it was only for a while. And it had been quite long while. God knew he had abandonment issue… and after everything that happened. His partner was the only person that he trully had.

He was pretty anxious waiting for the other. He was afraid the he would leave all so sudden and he would be alone, having no one left on his side, only by himself fighting all his secret monster that he had. He took a deep breath and tried to think straight once again because he knew he had been paranoid.

_“What do you mean you missed me already? We just met yesterday!” his partner asked him once, and he would answer with a smile, a sincere one, a happy one because he met his partner already._

_“Rationally thinking and speaking, I would never leave you. Why would I do that? Company wouldn’t like it and I will disappoint a lot of people.”_

_“I always dread it, Changmin-_ ah _. You know I can’t be without you.”_

_Changmin would look at him wistfully and carefully held his hand. He never liked to engage a skinship with him but he did that occassionally when the leader became irrationally paranoid._

_“And I can’t be without you too. We have each other alright.” Yunho would smile and his worry would receded, a bit._

Yunho eyes widened as he saw a familiar the lanky person walking to him. He waved before he could stop himself, which seemed to amused the younger because he rolled his face comically. And Yunho totally _did not_  smiling bright like idiot or enjoyed the view as the model-like figure came approached him.

“I am sorry, my plane got delayed. It couldn’t be helped but I am here now.”

“I am really glad to see you. I’ve waited, you know?”

Changmin looked at him with a questioning eyes, but Yunho only smiled. He motioned to the younger to follow him inside. They got a shoot for Begin Again and it really would be the first time they sing together, as one.

Yunho would really like to hold Changmin’s hand, or perhaps…. linked to him on shoulder, but he decided not to. He had a plan about that for later, and sure it would be a really good one.

“You know hyung, I think you smile a lot today.” Changmin asked him, with a concerned eyes.

“Because I am happy Changmin- _ah_. I am happy to see you again.”

Which made the younger got a little taken a back, but did not say a thing about that. Instead, he linked his arm to his _hyung_ ’s shoulder, and chuckled at his surprised expression.

“Yeah, I am glad to see you again _hyung_. Let’s do well today, just like always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, It is not much (by quality and quantity), but I just have to write something about Homin. They are really cute... like an old married couple. And I love them. I thought the ship had sailed a while ago but when I checked it is still there… I would really love to help rowing the ship for quite a bit. And for that, I think I will gather the headcanons first since that’s what I do mostly before writing another fic.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Your feed is really appreciated!


End file.
